


BAKA Vocaloid and Test!

by animefangirl4_799



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefangirl4_799/pseuds/animefangirl4_799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vocaloid Academy, One of the top five most prestigious performing art academy in Japan. It is playground for academic warriors and artist alike. Depending on if your grades and performance point are high enough, you will no doubt get the greatest and most comfortable, education possible. If not then...your gonna have a pretty crappy time in Class F, like Akaito is. Join him and his friend as battle it out in  Baka Vocaloid & Test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baka Akaito, Class F and PAST wars

Vocaloid Academy. One of the most prestiges performing arts school in Japan; however it is best known for it P.A.S.T wars. Performance Academic Summoning Test. It is a battle between classes using avatars using the state of the art technology. Another, is based on classroom equipment depending on a student's performance. It is at the start of the year, students take a performance and placement test, based on these results, they are divided into 6 level different classrooms. At the top, Class A and all the way through the bottom Class F. Since students are called upon to take both tests, it can be nerve wracking and difficult.

But it does mean, I can’t handle it. Akaito thought, as he flipped his pencil. 

Aw yeah! I’m totally gonna move up this year! I aced the performance test this year. Now all I have to do is, get a decent score on the placement test! He cheerfully thought as he started his test.

While Akaito was taking his test, he couldn't help but hear faint breathing beside him. 

“Huh?” Looking over beside him to see what could have caused such as sound. Nonetheless, by then it was too late. And the sound of a body dropping sounded through the classroom. 

“Oh no! Meiko!” he shouted. Kneeling beside her to hold her in his arms. “ Hey Meiko! What happen?! 

Akaito said attempting to help her get back on her feet. “Don't worry, hang in there! ”

Coming over to see what the commotion was, the teacher spoke “ If you leave the room, you both will automatically receive zeros. Is that understood? ”

“But teach!” Akaito protested “ How is she supposed to take the test if she’s too sick?! Automatically failing is just cruel! “ 

“So is staying healthy. Maybe she should have thought about that before taking this test! ”

“You bastard!” Akaito growled, while he held Meiko. 

“How dare you!?” the teacher yelled. “Go back to your seat right now or I fail you! ”

Before Akaito could protest, he felt something tugging at his jacket. “Huh? ”

“Wait…Akaito.” Meiko wheezed “ Take your test. I’ll be okay. Don't worry.’’

“But Meiko, you're too sick-“ Meiko place her finger over his lips, silencing him.

“It’s okay”, she weakly huffed.

For a moment the room was still, as Akaito looked at Meiko; she was suffering. She was willing to suffer from a cold, then having him take her to the infirmary and fail. 

“Meiko” he spoke. Lifting her up bridal style, he kicked down the door and ran all the way to the infirmary. Despite the teacher’s yelling at him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The very next day….

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. The Cherry Blossoms were in bloom; a calm wind blew in the air. But despite the calm atmosphere, a frantic, Akaito was running to school. 

“Huff…Almost there!” 

Just as he was about to enter the schools entrance; a large man blocks his path “You’re late, Akaito! ” 

“Oh crap, not Big AI!” Akaito panicked. “I love to talk Big AI, but I have to get to class! “ 

“It’s Mr. AI to you and I have something to give you, ” he said, while hold out a manilla envelope to Akaito. 

“Huh? What is it?” He said, taking the envelope in his hands. 

“It your last placement test result, ” he spoke calmly. “You’ll belong to that class from now on, depending on your grade. ”

With sheer anticipation, Akaito open the envelope and took out the, results.

“Akaito” Big AI spoke

“Hm?” 

“I have been waiting a long time to tell you this.” He said, while he looked as if he was deep thought. “While watching over you last year. I had no doubt you were talented in the musical arts, but academically…” he said looking off into the distant “I suspected that you might be just an idiot. ”

As the cherry blossoms flowed in the wind, Big AI spoke again. “ But contrary to my doubts, I was wrong.” Looking at Akaito and putting his hand on his shoulder. “ After looking at your test score, I can say without a shadow of a doubt that you are a …

Opening the paper, Akaito looked inside to see what his score was an… F.

“ That you’re a complete idiot.”


	2. Baka Akaito, Class F and PAST wars pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, because here is a new one. Please comment if you like and Enjoy;)

"I can't believe I failed again." Akaito groan into his...desk, if you can call it that. After getting the news from Big AI, Akaito regrettably reported to Class F yet again. And who could blame him, the Class F's learning environment was hardly up to code. Each student had tiny "desks", which were little tables you had to sit on the floor to even lean or write on. Worn out sitting pillows, broken windows that let in a draft, cracked walls and a dirty looking chalk board.

"Gah! This sucks!" He whined, banging his fist on the desk a little too hard. In the mist of his little episode, Akaito failed to notice the desk slowly cracking under him until it was too late. 

CRACK!

"Huh?" Looking under his desk he noticed one of the legs was broken.

"Hey teach, I think my desk is broken!" He said, raising his hands. 

" Just bear with it...ha...just kidding." The overworked laughed. "Here use this.”

Reaching inside his wooden desk, he pulled out a tube of super glue and threw it to Akaito with lightning speed. 

"Woah!" Akaito dodged by an inch. The teacher got one heck of a throw! He thought.

"Oh sorry." The jaded teacher spoke." I keep forgetting I'm not in the field but in the classroom. However, back to the less-" 

CRACK!

The teacher's desk cracked under the weight of...nothing. Sighing, he excused himself from the room to locate some tools. 

"Ah man, how am I supposed to spend a year in here?" Akaito said while glueing the leg back to the table. "Talk about depressing."

"Don't complain, you’re the one who should have done better on the test." Said a feminine voice.

"Oh Luka, you're in here too?" A surprised Akaito said, while looking at the girl laying on the floor. Luka Megrine. A pink haired girl, that had blue eyes, a beautiful figure and face to go along with, but the only downside was, she has a crappy attitude.

"Yep and I'm not the only one." She matter of factly stated.

Looking over Luka, was Lily. A blonde with blue eyes and great beauty, but don’t let that fool you, she has a bit of a temper.

"Hey what's up! I'm here too!" She smiled and waved at Akaito.

" Lily, hey! Why am I not surprised you're here?"

"Grr! What does that suppose to be mean!? Are you saying I'm stupid!?" She growled, running over and placing him in a crushing headlock. 

Now a smart person in this situation, would either beg, bargain or think of some other smart way out of this situation. But not Akaito, no he's not like all the other rational thinkers in the world. So in his infinite amount of wisdom, Akaito said. 

" Gah! Your small crest, is pressing up against my ears and it hurts because you don't have any real boobs!" He screamed.

Now you've done it, Akaito. 

Gathering up her anger, she delivered a single punch at remarkable speed, that ended up knocking the wind out of Akaito. While her skirt was still fluttering in the air, Gakupo. A handsome yet perverted boy, slid across the floor to attempt to peek under her shirt.

"My, dearest Lily, why? I could almost see them." He whispered. 

"You all seem lively as usual today." A blonde kid said walking over to the group.

"Len?" Akaito question. 

"Yep, it's me!" Len said with a cute smile

" Oh thank goodness, a cute girl like you is in here!" Akaito said relieved. 

"Umm..thanks, but I'm a guy." He said flatly 

" I'm the girl you jerk!" Said Lily

“Yeah and I’m a girl too, Akaito.” Luka said.

"No you don't understand! Girls are kind and gentle and have a special warmth about them that makes people wanna not break your spine like you're doing now!! PLEASE STOP!" 

“NO, YOU JERK!" Lily said bending his spine even more.

While Lily was cracking Akaito’s back. The group of students failed to notice a young woman with short brown hair enter the classroom, was making her way to the back of the class. "Umm..excuse me." A gentle voice spoke to the group. "Do you have a spare seat, I can sit in?"

Looking up to see, who the angelic voice belongs to, Akaito responded" Oh, Meiko! Hi! Long time no see!" 

"Akaito?" she said with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Yes Meiko?" 

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked looking at the bent out of shaped boy.

"Yes. Yes it does." he said with tears rolling down his eye

One broken back and nosebleed from Gakupo later...

"So do you feel better? Have you gotten over your cold?" 

"Yes, but I still have a little cough." She smiled weakly before coughing again.

"A drafty classroom, cushionless pillows with who knows what on them and dust particles all over the place. Not the perfect place for recovery if you ask me." Luka interrupted. 

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, I'll tough it out," she said with a small smile. “Besides, I'm happy to be here I get to study together with Akaito."

Despite his blushing face, Akaito couldn't help but worry about Meiko.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later…

While all the other students were busy cleaning up the classroom. A meeting between Luka and Akaito was taking place outside of the classroom.

“So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked leaning against the door. 

"Well I think we should start a war, to show that Class F, isn't a stupid as everyone thinks we are!" Akaito declared, posing dramatically.

"So what you're saying is, you want to start a P.A.S.T. war, because you want to get better equipment for Meiko." 

"H-Hey don't say embarrassing stuff, like that out loud!" Said a blushing Akaito 

“Hey, it’s okay. I was thinking of starting another war anyway because I think we can prove that you shouldn't judge a person on their academic and musical ability. We also might have a good chance of winning." She smiled with a wink. "So are you with me?!"

"Heck yeah, I am! Let's call for a P.A.S.T war!" He said with determination.


	3. The P.A.S.T war begins!

"Hey guys listen up!" Luka demand, slamming her hands on the desk in front of the classroom. Looking up from the card game, book, video game or dirty magazine; all their attention was concentrated on Luka.

"As class representative, you all know that I have your best interest at heart. So, that is why I think we should challenge Class E to a PAST war." 

Loud murmurs swept through the room at the thought of the idea. 

"You're kidding!" Len yelled in disbelief. 

"A PAST war! That's suicide!" Lily shouted.

At Vocaloid Academy there is a system called Performance Academic Summoning Test or P.A.S.T for short. As long as an approved teacher is present. A student can summon their avatar, whose offense power is based on the student’s academic performance and their defense power is based off musical performance. They fight using their avatars; if a lower class wins against a fight with a higher class, they exchange equipment with the losing class. True to Lily's statement, it was practically suicide taking on a higher class at the beginning of the year. However Luka was determined and had a plan.

"Now, I can't be the only one tired of this crap hole classroom!" Shouted with fierce determination.

"WE ARE!" Class F responded. 

"All we have to do is win a few wars and class A's stuff could be our stuff!"

"Whoa,Yeah!" The class cheered.

"C'mon guys we're the lowest of the low; the bottom of the freakin barrel! We're just a bunch of losers, no one respects because they don't even know we're here!”she roared.

"Yeah!" 

"But what they fail to realize is that we have nothing to lose!"

"Oooh!" Went through the classroom 

"We have to try! It's the least we can do and besides we have him!" She said pointing at a confused Akaito.

"He is the legendary probationary student!"

"Wow!!" The Class F yelled in surprised. A probationary student was truly something extraordinary.

"Excuse me?" Meiko said raising her hand.

" Yes, Meiko." Luka calmly answered.

"Is a probationary student special or something?" 

" Actually yes." Luka explained, while crossing her arms. "Not just anyone can be one, it takes a student who is lacking in academics or the arts or doesn't have the drive for anything in general." 

" Basically it's a nice way of saying that he's stupid." Len bluntly put.

"Yeah, he's a total idiot. Completely useless." Lily casually, but harshly said.

“Oh, so he really is special!” said Meiko, surprised at Akaito stupidity.

"If we had a rug, I would so crawl under it right now." Akaito said, sulking in the corner.

"If we win we could have a rug and more! So, I have one question for you guys...Are you with me?"

As a response to Luka’s question, Class F shouted in agreement.

"Awesome! Alright first things, first. We need to sent a declaration of war to Class E. Akaito, since your Class F ambassador, you go to class E and tell them the news."

"What! Why me!? Don't lower ranking messager get hell for delivering the news.”

“ No way! That’s just a myth.” Luka said reassuringly. “ You’re an important ambassador, so the have to respect you, regarding of you class status.”

“But-” Akaito said hesitantly.

“Akaito.” she said gently, while putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “This is an extremely important mission, only you can do this. You wouldn't want to let anybody down would you?” 

They’re all counting on me. Akaito thought. No one ever really needed me to do anything like…ever. 

Filled with an enormous amount of determination, from having his classmates rely on him. Akaito nodded his head in agreement.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Much Later….

“ You lied to me!” yelled a battered and bruised Akaito. After walking into Class E and gallantly declaring war on them. Let's just say Class E was not partially amused by this news, and ended up using Akaito to deliver their own message. 

“I figured as much.” Luka said.

“You expected this!” Akaito yelled stomping on the floor.

“Dude, I’m class representative. Give me a little credit.” she shrugged.“Besides there’s no going back now. What done is done. The question is are you ready?”

“Huh?”

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” she said with a small grin, while putting her hands on her hips.

“Yeah it is!” Akaito grinned. “Let’s do it!” 

“Oh and Akaito?” 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ever make a comment like that about girls ever again or you’ll find yourself delivering declaration quite often.” Luka said with a seemingly sweet smile. 

“YOU JERK! I knew you sent me for a reason!”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere else important...I’m sure

“Really? How interesting.” Principal Tonio said in amusement. “So, the second years are trying to declare a PAST War on the first day. Ok, do it AI.

“I’ll let them know right a way, sir!” Big AI saluted.

Turning away from the window he was staring out of. “ I wonder how it will turn out?” he said rubbing his chin. “I guess, we’ll have to wait and see.”

Lifting up a huge stamp, he slammed it down on the approvement paper.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tuesday Morning in Class F

While drawing on the board with broken chalk, Luka started to go over the game plan for Class F. 

“We’ll use Mr. Hiyama for the war. We’ll need to secure him on his way to Class E before the fifth period.”

“Wait,” Chibi Akaito interrupted “Mr. Hiyama? Does that mean the subject will be math?”

“Sounds good to me, I’m way good at math!” said a Chibi Lily. 

“Yes, well use math. Since Lily excels at it, that can be our main strength.” Luka nodded in agreement. 

Are you any good at math Meiko ? Chibi Lily asked. 

“I’m alright, but I’m not bad at it.” Chiba Meiko smiled, while a chibi version of Gakupo attempted to look under her skirt. 

“Yay! So maybe we can fight together.” Lily cheered.

“Sorry, but she won't be able to fight.” Luka retorted.

“Wha- why not?!” asked a surprised Chibi Akaito.

“Because the last test we took becomes our avatar’s offense power.” Luka explained, while drawing on the board. “Stop and just think about this for a second. The last test we took was…”

“The placement test” Akaito finished. Oh No.

“And since, I left in the middle of the exam, all of my scores are zero.” Meiko sadly answered, with the events of that day still running through her mind.

“Hold it!” Akaito interjected. “ What about her performance test? She totally rocked the house with her performance!”

“That may well be, however our performance test acts as our defensive power for our avatars.” Luka explained “ We can only take so much damage before it depletes, regardless of how high or low our score. So if we sent Meiko out there, not only will she not have enough offensive points to attack, but she lose her defensive points as well. And we all know what happens next after that.” 

As Luka said that a cold shiver ran down the spine in everyone in the classroom. 

“Big AI remedial classes.” Akaito gulped. 

Big AI’s remedial, a students very own personal nightmare. Whenever a student falls in battle due to lack of offensive and defensive power. Mr. AI immediately shows up to take the, said student(s) to his remedial class. There they make up the lost points by being taught the most grueling lesson ever known to man.

“And since we don't want to sent Meiko there, she’ll just take the recovery test, once the war starts. Then she’ll be able to fight with us.” Luka said putting down the chalk and turning around to face the class. “ I have complete faith that Meiko will be able to get a good score.”

“Alright, I’ll try my best! ” Meiko said with a determine chin.

“Okay! We’re all counting on you!” Luka smiled at her. However, little did Luka know. A teal haired girl was listening to the whole conversation, before disappearing into the dark hallway.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

第五期 (5th Period)

While peacefully walking to his 5th period class, Mr. Hiyama was suddenly approached by two masked student.

“Waah!What the-” the usually calm teacher yelled. After tied, Mr. Hiyama was secured; Luka looked straight at her class.

I hope everyone is ready for this. She thought as she slammed her hands on the desk, she yelled. “Alright everyone, battle time! Let the war begin!”


End file.
